Light TV's Program Profile
One of the newest and fastest-growing emerging commercial channels on Free TV, LIGHT NETWORK channel 33 was launched in March 2011 under the ownership and management of ZOE Broadcasting Network, Inc. It is the Philippines’ first and one-of-a-kind motivational and inspirational TV station that aims to help viewers achieve abundant living through effective, relevant, wholesome, powerhouse and timely TV programs that communicate hope. LIGHT NETWORK 33 is a UHF free-to-air channel but is also available through various↵cable operators nationwide such as Sky Cable Analog 5, Sky Cable Digital 161, Cignal 93, Global Destiny Cable 98 and Cable Link 77. LIGHT NETWORK shows could now be viewed through BUS TV, offering the widest coverage of bus route in↵Metro Manila with over 1 million commuters reached every month. And LIGHT NETWORK is also available in multi-screen and livestream via www.lightnetwork.ph,so that anyone in the world could watch Light Network whenever, wherever. Program Profile ''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?! is your morning source of the daily television habit as this wholesome newsmagazine talk show brings you everything you need to know about current events, lifestyle, health, beauty, schools, business, sports, technology and relationships. This up to five-and-a-hour feel-good show, shown everyday from Monday to Friday, 4:45 to 10:00am. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?! is your source of the latest news, updates and trends in the daily television morning companion on Philippine television as this wholesome newsmagazine talk show intertwines hardliner news presentation with intelligent discussion by some of the country's celebrity bloggers, hottest stars and brightest pool of broadcast ever assembled for this format. This is a tele-magazine and infotainment talk show that aims to provide viewers from upscale, younger and young adult audience with a feel-good habit in a different kind of menu among the early morning programs. News events are presented in conversational manner making it more interesting to watch and listen to. Segments features an affordable deals from children's health, legal issues and everyday lifestyles are represented in a lighter approach that guarantees to inform, educate, inspire, empower and entertain, as well as more appealing to the viewing public. The show also gives our trends,opportunities and everyone quick and easy grasp to the useful tips and information about technology, gadgets, internet blogging, gimmicks, geeky stuff, traffic, schools, colleges and universities, home living, travel and tourism, K-12 education, health and beauty tips, exercise and fitness, culture and arts, science, beauty salons, foods, sports, business, agricultural, concerts, events and shows, interviews and many more. There is also a dose of showbiz and entertainment news buzz. Light Network's morning newsmagazine talk show, airing from 4:45-10am. Hosted by some of Philippines' celebrity bloggers and broadcast journalists, Hannah Villasis from FlairCandy.com and Vince Golangco from WhenInManila.com. Also seen in the most promising co-host are Vincent Santos, Fred Lo, Yassi Pressman, Josh Padilla, Shy Carlos, MaDonnalyn Bartolome, Mutya Orquia, AJ Muhlach, Angela Evangelista, Miguel Sarne, Hajji Kaamiño, Sofia Andres, Diego Loyzaga, Tess Antonio, Claire Ruiz, Alwyn Uytingco, Ramon Bautista, AC Bonifacio and Miles Ocampo. Direk Noel and Kisses Delavin also spice up the morning through delivering the music and talented performances in New Generation. Ar Vargas, Phoebe dela Cruz-Cabral, Karen Garucha, Jeffrey Batlangao, Glenn Batrina, Annie Bico, Xandra Cabigquez, Cecil Legaspi, Christian Mitra and Jaymie dela Rosa teamed up with Light TV news team. The entertainment buzz is also delivered by Janeena Chan and Arjo Atayde. *Special event coverage *Interviews of the organizers *News presentation News Light (5-10 minutes) *Segment bumpers "This program was brought to you by (your product)" *Live mentioning of program host to patronized your product closing credits Segments *''News Light'' - The flagship newscast that aims to deliver today's headlines, top stories, entertainment, updated, and information. Every 5:15am, 6:00am, 7:00am, 8:00am and 9:30am is anchored by the two of broadcast journalist Hannah Villasis from FlairCandy.com and Vince Golangco from WhenInManila.com, gives the viewers of the latest news. News Light consist of national and local news, malacanang, business and economy news (Kalakalan) regional (Provincial Round Up), foreign (Global Round Up), foreign exchange, weather report (Weather Report), sports (Sprots Light) and entertainment news (E-Buzz) **''Headlines'' - Headlines and top stories **''BizLight'' - Business and economy news **''Regional Round Up'' - Regional news **''GlobaLight'' - Foreign news *''Weather Report'' - The latest news in a weather report by discussing the PAGASA weather center. *''TravelTrends'' - Trip on the travel and guide living. *''Mr. Palengke'' - Market price watch with Hajji Kaamiño. *''Legal Forum'' - Legal issues where Atty. JJ Atienza takes on the latest discussion issues. *''Pisobilities'' - Proper money management, spending, saving and planning hosted by Francisco J. Colayco about business and financial. *''HealthTalk'' - A health and medical issues. *''Iba Ito'' - A segment with host Carlo Lorenzo. *''CoolTure'' - A cool of Filipino culture in the Philippines with Nadine. *''TechTrends'' - Who we talk about technology, gadgets, the internet blogging, gimmicks and other geeky stuff more around the world. With host Vince, Hannah and Janella. *''Biyaheng Retro'' - this segment offers viewers a look at famous personalities in the entertainment industry before and after their rise to fame. *''Sports Light'' - Sports news around the world with Benjie Paras and Andre Paras. *''Adventurista'' - Travelogue adventure. *''Coolinarya'' - Food features *''Fashion'' - A new fashion style with host Janella Salvador shows its fashion. *''School Buzz'' - School events and different schools around the Metro with Ptr. Ru dela Torre and Miguel Sarne. *''E-Buzz'' - The dose of showbiz and entertainment news buzz is delivered with Janeena Chan and Arjo Atayde. *''Fitness 101'' - Health and fitness with Josh Padilla with Vince and Hannah. ''Isumbong Ko Kay Tulfo! This is a no-nonsense reality-based investigative, interactive radio-TV program that tackles current of the latest issues, airing from Monday through Friday from 10:00-11:30am hosted by the hard-hitting and broadcast journalist Ramon Tulfo. It is also a public service and news program wherein radio reporters on field are to bring in breaking news happening in the metro from time to time. This is also heard on radio over DZJV 1458 kHz. Hosts *Ramon Tulfo Light TV Special Forum The latest news, the latest issues and the latest press conference in one-hour forum, ''Light TV Special Forum is your source of the latest addition to your favorite alternative Kaibigan programming of the #1 station in partnership with the Kapatid network TV5.'' Light TV Special Forum'' is hosted by a top celebrity bloggers and broadcast journalists Hannah Villasis from FlairCandy.com, Vince Golangco and Sofia Andres. It will aimed to strictly speaking, hearing to make comments of the alternative discussion on Philippine TV history as integrity, credible and balanced responsible public service. Hosts *Hannah Villasis (from FlairCandy.com) *Vince Golangco (from WhenInManila.com) *Carlo Lorenzo Forums (from your favorite Light TV stars) *Bro. Eddie Villanueva *Dory Villanueva *Cel de Guzman *Bishop Leo Alconga *Atty. Joji Alonso *Cong. Joel Villanueva ''One Sound ''One Sound has crossed over, as part of the smash hit of smorgasbord of shows on Light TV. Let us provide you with an ambiance of entertainment as you enjoy your dinner with your new Kaibigan, the sporty Aaron Agassi, the boy next door Zeus Collis, the cutie school from the teen star Barbie Imperial, the YouTube sensation Donnalyn Bartolome, the cool and wacky and the silent sleek JM de Guzman. To display much of the artistic side of music, the very talented artists Michael Pangilinan and Janina Vela share their craft as they host One Sound segments. This full-hour interactive show gives you a wide range of information from lifestyle, showbiz intrigues, vintage music, technology, gadgets, internet blogging, gimmicks, K-Pop hits, hip-hop and R&B, events and some state-of-the-art collection. Music lovers from all over the world can send requests, thru phone call, email or text messages as this show features the latest favorite hits in the music industry both local and international. Hosts *JM de Guzman *Aaron Agassi *Donnalyn Bartolome *Zeus Collins *Barbie Imperial Segment Hosts *Michael Pangilinan *Janina Vela ''News Team 33 Light TV fulfills its pioneering legacy with yet another programming innovation. ''News Team 33 is the only true nightly newscast on Philippine television. Our novel three - hour presentation in a convenient 9:30 p.m. time slot with a mix of Taglish format, let us take you beyond the news and giving you the best and the brightest news and the greatest and the latest news, bringing you even bigger stories behind the headlines. News Team 33 is live from remote points across the country, for news as it happens, when it happens. Anchored by today's breed of celebrity bloggers and broadcast journalists Hannah Villasis from FlairCandy.com and Vince Golangco from WhenInManila.com, News Team 33 is the most comprehensive nightly news of Light TV, packed with the news and information as the public wants and needs. News Team 33, your nightly time news source, your window to the nation and to the world. Anchors *Hannah Villasis from FlairCandy.com *Vince Golangco from WhenInManila.com Segment hosts * Atty. Joji Alonso (Legal Forum) * Janeena Chan (Star 33) * Kira Balinger (Spotlight) Segments * Top Stories - Headlines and top stories, our dependable tagapagbalita news force team up to bring you today’s headlines and the latest breaking news. * Inside Palace - Report from Malacanang follows the President throughout the country to give viewers an up-close look at the activities of the highest official of the land. The nation and its leaders are in touch via updates on the activities in the Seat of the Government. * Business 33 - Business, economy and financial news, stocks, the foreign exchange and market info from various trade sectors in the country, in Asia and the world, * Tech 33 - Technology news about technology, gadgets, internet blogging, geeky stuffs, inventions and innovations, gizmos, cosplayers and more, * Consumer 33 - Consumer reports, price watch and public market price updates. * Provincial 33 - Provincial/regional news that delivers the hottest news from the countryside. * Legal Forum - Legal segment with the resident legal expert Atty. Joji Alonso. * Health 33 - Health and medical news and issues featuring doctors ans physicians. * Weather Report - Weather updates from PAGASA. * Kiddie 33 - Children's news for kids. * Global 33 - Foreign, global and international news around the globe. * K-12 Buzz - K-13 educational updates from elementary and high school. * Campus 33 - Campus news from colleges and universities, * Sports 33 - Sports news here and around the world, It brings you thrills, spills, stats and the most unforgettable plays of the day. * Star 33 - Entertainment news with the showbiz insider Janeena Chan takes on the local and international entertainment scene. The stars and their secrets, the industry and its intrigues plus the glitz and glamour in between. * Newsmakers - The spotlight is on the man (or woman) of the hour. We probe the private persona behind the public personality that makes the news. * EntrePressure - Business and economy features about Filipino entrepreneurs. * Spotlight - Lifestyle segment ranging from travel and tourism, festival, fashion and beauty, food, culture, events and places, etc, ''Kami Naman An offbeat and unusual morning TV program, ''Kami Naman mixes live drama and newsmagazine format, truly a first in Philippine programming history. The show will also packs current issues with lifestyle, health, business, entertainment, schools, gimmicks and many more. Kami Naman, Light Network's newest morning show on Philippine television, is an off-the-wall cut beyond the usual morning TV routine. Kami Naman's segments are the most of heavy drama who seen on early morning shows. It has frothy, light and the heart-warming tele-drama one would see and hear at daylight, which makes the show a unique approach to an avid viewer's sunrise habits. It's a feel-good show. Kami Naman is a whole new act from the all-the-light-and-heavy-drama-formal morning shows on TV, which makes it a definitely smart and bubbly infotainment to loosen the tightness come break of day. It's a perfect and breezy get-away to remove those morning hassles and perk up the smile in the lips. KN's story revolves around a practical and typical Filipino family and in their day-to-day experiences. Accurate and actual up-to-date news and information shall be introduced on the latest issues. First in the Philippine media, the feel-good program is patterned as magazine light drama house setting and the segments featured in the show. The segments will be canned but the skits and dialogues of characters are delivered in the show live. With the experiences and versatility of the actors and actress of star-studded, the challenge here is how to make people yet maintain high integrity and credibility in bringing the latest information and news. With KAMIN NAMAN, mornings will never be boring! Casts include teen star Kira Balinger, comedian Smokey Manaloto, Jerald Napoles, Jay Arcilla, Maris Racal, Manolo Pedrosa, BJ Forbes, Aki Torio, Eula Caballero, Yves Flores, Ethan Salvador, and more. Cast *Smokey Manaloto *Jerald Napoles *Aki Torio *Jay Arcilla *Maris Racal *Manolo Pedrosa *Kira Balinger *BJ Forbes *Eula Caballero *Yves Flores *Ethan Salvador Segments *''KNN: Kami Naman News'' - the latest news and updates *''Panahon Na Kaya'' - weather report *''Kultura'' - a Filipino culture *''FashMorning'' - fashion style *''TechTable'' - technology, gadgets, internet blog, gimmicks and geeky stuff. *''Jeep Jeep, Jeepney!'' - jeepney location *''OK Dok'' - health, beauty and wellness and medical *''Eskwelahan'' - different schools around the Metro *''Chikatuhan'' - showbiz ''Chika Lang Yan! Gossips and entertainment news from the grapevine are some of the few things Filipino who will enjoy to watch and discuss with friends and peers. What concerns, what happens and what is in store with their television and movie idols are always awaited and anticipated. This program dished out the trend in local showbiz reporting fanfare to deliver an enlightening, factual, feel-good and uncompromising look into the showbiz world. ''Chika Lang Yan! teases, delivers, and reveals what our favorite stars are doing not only on-cam but also when they are away from the limelight. Join the wacky gang of some of the country's well-known Showbiz Columnists as they reveal the inside scoop and the good side of showbiz personalities that fill our television and silver screens. So what are you waiting for, switch to this showbiz chikahan which makes a whole sense out of hearsays and gossips. Hosts *Janeena Chan *Arjo Atayde *IC Mendoza ''Rush TV'' A newsmagazine program that tackles the inspiring stories and the Jesus is Lord (JIL) church events. Hosts *Carlo Lorenzo *K.A. Antonio *Hessa Isabelle